


I've never even seen you with my own eyes

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, POV Alternating, Short Chapters, Timeline What Timeline, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers think something is odd about Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize something you can safely assume I don't own it.

The Avengers surely recognized something odd about Tony Stark.

For example the fact, that he always wore sunglasses, even inside (okay, the genius didn't wear them in the suit, or at least as far as they were aware he didn't).

Or the fact, that JARVIS is never ever off, not even for a second of maitenance.

Or the fact, he lets nobody read his private books, enter his private lab or something like this.

Pepper, Happy or Rhodney didn't seem to think Tony's behavior was odd. Maybe he did that since they knew him, and they accepted this. Maybe they even knew the reason.

But the Avengers didn't, so naturally they asked themselves why. And sooner or later they had to discuss this with each other. What they didn't know was, that the billionare heard them.

Not that he was in the same room or something. No, his hearing was just good. It has always been good, but after his capt- after _something_ it was even better.

"Do you know why is he behaving this way? There's got to be a reason why," Bruce asked the others.

Easy. Just _ask_ him. Then they'd know.

"Easy," Natasha answered. Tony's words _exactly_. "He's a bloody attention seeking brat. He just wants everybody to talk about him."

...or not. That was it. It's kinda obvious, but this was the point, the exact second, the Merchant of Death decided to step in.

"No, no. I'm not. All I want is to see. Is that attention seeking? Just wanting to see? I'll tell you something: Without these sunglasses, or my suit, I'm fucking blind!"

He had to admit, it was not like it was obvious.

"You're – you're WHAT?!" Clint shouted in protest. At the same time Steve demanded to know, "Since when?"

"Yeah, I've been since Afghanistan. Those evil bastards where to egoistic too clean my eyes, after the bomb exploded and something hit me near my eyes. They've even forbid Yinsen to do it. Pretty damn stupid of them, considering they wanted me to built them weapons. Well and so I blinded more and more and soon after I came back, I think two days, I fully blinded. I don't have a single percent of sight left. So I invented these special sunglasses."

"What is so special about them? They look totally normal!" That was exactly the sentence he expected from Clint.

"Well these glasses sent pictures to a little chip, which can cheap and easy be put in the head. This chip sends these pictures to the brain, so I can see. It happens every quarter of a quarter second."

"You. Invented. Something. Like. This. Blind?" Bruce, his science bro, seemed overwhelmed.

Steve added, "You should make them public."

"I'm far ahead of you. In fact tomorrow will be the final decision about the name and such minor things."

The philanthropist had been planing this, since he invented them.


	2. Afghanistan

_Six years earlier, Afghanistan_

* * *

 

Tony blinked as he woke up, finding himself in an unfamiliar environment, lying on a bench.

The billionaire's eyes hurt. A lot.

He turned to his right and, after focusing a few seconds, found a cup. He reached out to it but all he managed to do is to drop it.

He tried to get off the bench and stand up, only to be pulled back by something restraining him.

Some casually stated, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tony rapidly turned to his other side as his hurting eyes met a device - a car battery with wires. He tugged onto them and traced them leading to his chest. He ripped the bandages open, finding that he has been hooked up to a car battery and an electro magnet. He gasped and panted, breathing unevenly as he tried to take in everything he just found out.

Soon, the same man is seen sitting near the fire. He was whistling as he stirred some sort of food in a pot, ignoring Tony who was sitting on the makeshift bed he had just woken up in.

"What did you do to me?" Tony asked.

"What I did? What I did was to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and its heading into your atrial septum. Here want to see?" The man said, waving a small glass vial, shaking it so that the rattling of the metal scraping against the glass could be heard. "I have a souvenir, take a look." The man tosses the vial to Tony who has managed to stand up and catch it. "I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead, because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach their vital organs. Unfortunately, they did not allow me to treat your eyes at all."

"What? My eyes? You know why they hurt?"

"Yes. The bomb hit you not only in your chest, but also near your eyes. Without proper treatment, what I am both unable and forbidden to give, you will not be able to see at all in three or four months. That is, if you live that long."

The genius panicked. He could not turn blind. He would not be able to design or invent anything if he was! "What is this?" he asked, trying to stop himself from thinking about it.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and is keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." Tony unzipped the jacket… "That's right. Smile."

"We met once you know, in a technical conference in Bern."

"I remember you. Very vaguely."

"I'm surprised. If I had been that drunk I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits-" The man states but gets interrupted by Tony, who seemed to be getting a little impatient and maybe guilty.

"Where are we?" Tony asked bitterly.

Suddenly the manrushed Tony and helping him stand after hearing the door shaking.

"Come on, stand up. Stand up! Do as I do!" The man spoke in a hurried tone. "Come on, put your hands up," The man hissed.

"Those are my guns!" Tony realized after a moment. "How did they get my guns?"

The man gave a sharp glare and repeated his order under his breath. "Do you understand me? Do as I do."

The door swings open, and a man walks forward, a thick black beard on his face as he grins, talking in a language that Tony could not understand.

The bearded guy talks and the tall man listens before translating, "He says 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America.'"

Tony was careful not to let his face show his shock, discomfort and offense to those words.

"He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one." He passes a photo to Tony, the picture of the missile on it and Tony stares a few moments, trying to see it properly, before swallowing thickly and looking upright.

"I refuse." Tony states cooly.

People were dragging Tony out of the cave, guards escorting him with high tech guns trained on him. They reach the mouth of the cave and one of the guards pull the paper bag shielding Tony's sore eyes.

Tony stumbles and holds onto another guard for support and then squints to adjust to the bright light. They start working into the area they were in.

Tony frantically looked around, trying to see as much as possible, although he knew it would be better if he closed his eyes, and takes in the intimidating stacks of weapons which seem have been imported from his company.

"He wants to know what you think." The man from inside translated from the bearded grinning man who seemed to be the leader.

Tony looks, still looking around while shivering slightly from the cold in his stomach and lungs, the other man continues to talk. "I think you got a lot of my weapons." Tony croaked out.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile… He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free." The man translated.

Tony gives a grim smile, clasping hands with the man and speaking a few words. "No he won't," Tony told the tall man beside him.

The tall man hesitates before replying, "…No he won't."


	3. VisioGlasses, Bruce, and Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the Chapters would be short.

**_STARK INDUSTRIES INTRODUCES REVOLUTIONARY SUNGLASSES (VisioGlasses TM)_ **

**_Malibu_ ** _– Yesterday, Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark, Co-CEO of Stark Industries and member of the group of superheroes called 'The Avengers', presented a new kind of glasses at a press conference in front of the main SI building._

_As Stark Industries does not regularly produces glasses or even remotely similar, the assembled reporters were confused, until Mr. Stark started explaining his new invention._

_"These glasses," Mr. Stark e_ _x_ _plaied, "Are special glasses, as I'm sure the smarter ones of you guessed already. These VisioGlasses TM were invented to enable blind people to be able to see."_

_Mr. Stark further explained, that these glasses send pictures every 0.0625 to a computer chip which can be put in the head cheap and easily. Mr. Stark also explained, that he would be working on a way, so that people would only need the help of one person, or not even that._

_We asked some other scientists about their opinion of the VisioGlasses TM ._

_"If it was anyone but Tony Stark – or maybe Reed Richards – I'd say impossible, but as it's Stark, I'd say good job." - Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy_

_"Why didn't I get the idea?" - Dr. Reed Richards_

_"A wonderful idea. It is really helpful to the society." -Dr. Henry 'Hank' Pym_

_"Why are you even asking me this? That has nothing to do with my field!...But it's really awesome." - Dr. Jane Foster_

* * *

_Bruce's PoV_

To be honest, I never could have imagined Tony being blind.

I was totally shocked, when he told us.

And don't get me started at the VisioGlasses TM!

They have to be like one of the most important inventions since the wheel!

Not just making the life for disabled people easier, but getting rid of their disability completely. Kind of at least.

The VisioGlasses TM are another proof for my theory, that Tony is really a loving and caring person, hiding under an act.

* * *

_Pepper's PoV_

Yes, I knew about Tony being blind long ago.

Because I was there, when he lost the last bit of his sight.

The last thing he saw with his own eyes, was me.

Of course, I kept it secret.

Not only it was my job, but after villains started attacking, I just couldn't let such a weakness become public knowledge.

Someone could just steal or destroy his glasses or something and then kidnap him (or me) before Tony could get his suit.

Letting this become public would be very stupid, indeed.

 


	4. Natasha, Thor, and Steve

_Natasha's PoV_

It was truly unbelievable, that Stark had managed to keep such a big secret away from me, while I was working for/spying on him a few years back.

I _should_ have noticed that. It is my job after all. That's what I was trained to do.

It may not have been obvious, but the palladium poisoning wasn't exactly either.

In fact, this disability may have made me rethink my whole file about him.

Was he really egoistical if he had spend years to improve these glasses, and had not stopped yet, so that they could be produced cheaply, that basically everyone - even homeless in the future - could afford them?

* * *

_Thor's PoV_

To tell the truth, I never had met any person unable to see due to a past injury in all my life before.

In Asgard and most other realms, wounds would heal to quick to case permanent damage.

Thus, when I learned that the Man of Iron, could live and fight – like a true warrior – with this weakness, he earned my respect and I was proud to call him my teammate.

And even more, he used his magnificent invention, to aid other Midgardians with the same weakness, whether born or not.

Thinking, that the Man of Iron and his brother, and seeing, how each other could have ended, hurt a lot, but I hoped, Loki wold see his errors – someday – and choose the same path as Friend Stark.

* * *

_Steve's PoV_

I guess I might have misjudged St- _Tony_.

He wasn't as selfish as I thought, otherwise, he would just have kept these glasses secret.

I feel guilty for the things I said to or thought about him.

_Take it away, what are you then?_

A genius. A philanthropist. A billionaire. An ex-playboy.

Yes, Tony may have some arrogance, but from what I've seen, it's earned.

Howard could **never** invent something as useful as this.

In fact, I doubt he would have tried.

Ironman – Tony Stark – **is** a hero, after all.


	5. Clint, Rhodey, and Happy

_Clint's PoV_

With me being an archer I don't even want to imagine loosing my sight.

It has to be horrible for Stark.

But these glasses... wow, just wow.

I'm really impressed. They'll really help a lot of people.

To be honest,I can totally see Stark and Banner curing cancer or something.

When they're not busy geeking out at least. I swear, I saw them making plans for a sonic screw driver and such things.

* * *

_Rhodey's PoV_

So yeah, Tony's blind.

What's the problem of the Avengers? And S.H.I.E.L.D?

Hundreds, maybe thousands, of blind people: No one cares. Or shows they care at least.

But once they find out that Tony Stark is blind, there is total drama. Questions like, _How do you even manage being..well, you?_ were not only common, but annoying (granted, they always were).

I knew of the VisioGlasses TM – and the main reason for them existing – for a long time.

So what? I'm not the only one!

Tony told Pepper, Happy, Stane and me when he came back from Afghanistan.

Telling Stane turned out to be a clear mistake, looking back.

That bastard took off Tony's glasses while taking the reactor out of Tony's chest.

It's a wonder Tony survived long enough to go to the lab where Dummy...or You...one of Tony's robots gave him the reactor.

* * *

_Happy's PoV_

Mr. Stark being blind let me face some completely new challenges as bodyguard/security head.

As all suits destroy themselves when someone not keyed to them (Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, Col. Rhodes and me) or authorized by Mr. Stark tries to work with it, Mr. Stark would be left unable to see, if someone took his glasses.

That's why I trained him (and Agent Romanoff is going to) to listen carefully to his surroundings to figure out where his opponent is and what movements he makes.

Mr. Stark proved his abilities when he won against Agent Barton without any technology (including his glasses) or help.

I'm happy (you can joke here) when the Avengers – especially Dr. Banner – moved in.

They are great friends to Mr. Stark. And they help him remember things like eating or sleeping.

Things he easily forgets.


	6. Fury, Hill, and Coulson

_Fury's PoV_

When Agent Romanoff reported to me that Stark was blind of all things, I didn't believe her at first.

After all, why should I?

He even complained that I was difficult to see with my eye-patch!

But as Agent Romanoff – and the rest of the team and Stark's friends – insisted, it had to be true.

This was something that needed to be secret.

It was obviously manageable, seeing Stark, Hogan, Potts, and Rhodes had been doing it for years.

Only the most trusted Agents will obtain knowledge of this particular fact and it will never be written down in any form.

* * *

_Hill's PoV_

I do not in any way, shape or form care about Tony Stark.

He was just an arrogant asshole.

That's why I was surprised when Stark came up with the VisioGlasses TM.

When Fury told me, Stark is unable to see, I saw that as explanation for him inventing these.

Otherwise he never would have.

Just why he made them available for the public remains a mystery for me.

Maybe – probably – Potts' doing.

* * *

_Coulson's PoV_

Fury informed me, Stark is blind.

I told him Stark wasn't.

But seemingly he _was_.

It was unexpected. He never behaved like he had even difficulties seeing. Even at the rare times he was without either suit or glasses.

It fitted Stark though, to act like everything is okay.

My job as handler of the Avengers required information like this.

If available at least.


	7. Public, Loki, and Howard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

_Public PoV_

The public never knew that Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark was not able to see.

They did know he invented and improved the VisioGlasses TM as well as the AudioSpeaker TM which is basically the same concept, just adjusted to deaf people .

Currently there were rumors that Mr. Stark was working on something that helped people who were currently using wheelchairs.

Many people often wondered, how he managed his life.

Because, let's be honest here:

Tony Stark has to handle being a superhero (and as far as known the person in change of weapons for the team), updating his armor, being the (Co-)CEO of one of the most successful companies of all time, having a girlfriend (maybe soon-to-be fiance), going to Galas and similar stuff for his countless philanthrophic organizations (The _Maria Stark Foundation_ , the _Bruce Banner Homes For Abused Children_ , the _Natalia Romanova_ and _Clint Barton Homes For Orphans_ , the _Ho Yinsen Organisation_ , the _Steve Rogers Organisation For War Veterans_ , the _Thor Odinson Immigration Foundation_ and many more) – most of which were international, inventing thing for his friends and his company and who knows what else.

Yes, a lot of people liked Tony Stark.

* * *

_Loki's PoV_

When it became known to me, that Tony Stark was unable to use his eyes, I admired him for his strength.

Yes, I can admire someone. I'm not _that_ bad.

I knew his story. And the parallels to mine. (Like the hate of our ' _Fathers_ ')

I was also aware of our similarities in Character. Like our sarcasm or being smarter than those around us.

If not for Miss Potts, Mr Hogan and Colonel Rhodes, I might have had an ally in New York.

Had someone been there like this for me (even though Thor tried), I may not have attacked New York.

Who knows.

* * *

_Howard's PoV_

Tony pobably does not even suspect it, but I'm watching him. And I did ever since Maria and me died.

I'm proud of him. Proud of the man he became.

I never wanted to be a father.

Maria and me. That was supposed to be just a one night stand.

But then she got pregnant.

I told Tony many stories of Captain America, hoping, he would take Steve Rogers as role model. Not the bitter old alcoholic man I became.

I'm proud of his choices (or most of them), proud of his friends, his girlfriend, his team (that included Steve Rogers who was found because of Tony) and most of all of his strength.

I would never have managed his life after Stane's betrayal.

Especially not blind.


	8. Charities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually takes place before the first chapter.
> 
> The Charities in this Chapter are also mentioned in Chapter 7
> 
> "The Maria Stark Foundation, the Bruce Banner Homes For Abused Children, the Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton Homes For Orphans, the Ho Yinsen Organisation, the Steve Rogers Organisation For War Veterans, the Thor Odinson Immigration Foundation and many more."

 

 

The Avengers but Tony were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching _Doctor Who_ when the missing member came in from the labs, wearing his sunglasses as always.

"Guys, I have to ask you something."

"No," Natasha said, not even looking away from the TV.

The other Avengers had turned to the billionaire, but their faces showed that they were not considering that they would like whatever the genius had to offer. Except for Bruce whose look showed annoyance.

"Can't you at least listen? I'm sure you're all going to like it and I'm gonna be doing it anyways. But Pepper insisted I ask you for permission first. There went my plan for your Christmas presents. I'll have to think of something else now," Tony rambled.

"What do you want to do?" Bruce asked hesitating. Spending a lot of time in the engineer's lab had taught Bruce to be wary of Tony's supposedly good ideas. While some might be great (and revolutionize the world) others were _not_.

"Okay, as you know I have way to much money to ever spend it. So last – actually I don't remember when – anyways, some time ago I had this idea," Tony explained, handing envelopes out to everyone else.

The first to one open his envelope was Bruce. When he realized what he was holding in his hands, what Tony did, he could feel his eyes filling with tears and a smile forming on his face. Tony had started to built a charity to help children who had a background like himself to escape the abuse and find a loving home. The scientist looked at the money Tony was willing to spend for this project and was stunned. That was more than he had earned in his entire life!

Seeing Bruce's reaction, Natasha opened hers. She was both, shocked and touched. The Black Widow wondered how Stark had managed to get this information. It was supposed to be triple top secret. But it was Stark after all. The female Avenger couldn't believe her eyes, when she saw the thoughtfulness and amount of work and money behind this project. If you looked really close, you could see a tiny smile form on the face of the assassin.

Thor was slightly confused at first but thanks to the lessons in Midgardian culture he had been taking from his Lady Jane and her friends, he understood the concept of their money fairly well. Also his letter included both, an explanation of a charity and of the word 'Immigrant'. The Asgardian couldn't quite comprehend that a man this similar to his brother would do such a kind and heart-warming thing. That left the god wondering, if Loki had the same potential in him.

Clint was deeply shocked that anyone – especially Tony Stark for that matter – would use that much money to help orphans. And in _his_ name – his out of all people – on top of that! The archer smiled as he read through the details of this planned – and 6000% approved – charity. The homes in his name were nearly all located in poor cities with a lot of street children. Food would be offered for children of poor families for not even a quarter of the normal price. Hawkeye was glad, that less children would go through that hard life in the future.

The most surprised person was Steve. Stark was a egoistical jerk in his mind. Philanthropist? In Stark's dreams maybe. But this made him reconsider his thoughts about the engineer. How could anyone who had obviously spend lot of both time and money for personalized projects in the Avengers' names which would help that many people? Come to think of it maybe the personalized floors each of the Avengers had gotten weren't just Miss Potts input and consideration like he had thought until now, but actually the idea of Stark. And perhaps even designed by him.

Tony was standing there, awaiting approval or disapproval of everyone. The billionaire was looking at the floor, fearing, that he had unknowingly stepped over an invisible line.

"So...do you like it?" Tony questioned without looking up after what felt like hours to him. It was the first time in ages he had asked for approval of anybody except Pepper, JARVIS and his bots. And maybe Rhodey or Happy once or twice.

Each of the Avengers nodded.

"One thing is for certain," the archer stated. "It will be really difficult for you to top this at Christmas. Or my birthday. But you're welcome to try."

The other Avengers laughed and nodded in agreement.


	9. Betting and Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first physical fight I've ever written, so please forgive me if it's way to vague and unrealistic. I did my best.

The team but Tony were in the common room, discussing new strategies for fights which didn't leave the genius helpless, if the bad guys found a way to get him out of his suit.

"Stark's weak in a fight without his suit," Steve stated, unaware that the man in question just entered the room.

"OI! Am not! I might not be a genetic manipulated super solider from the past, a part-time giant green rage monster, a god from another world, dimension, whatever or a paid assassin, but I'm far from weak."

"Face it Stark, you get out of your suit and unless your put on the glasses you don't even know in which direction you should try to punch."

"Oh, is that so, Barton? I bet you $500 that I can win against you. Without any technology, including J and my glasses."

"I'll take that bet."

Clint relied on his strength in one to one combat. Tony knew that.

The genius could hear quite good by now, five years after his... _accident_.

He always knew, who was doing what where as long as it made minimal noise (Tony actually suspected that this may be a slight late-activated mutation. He'd have to contact Xavier sometime if that was possible).

If the engineer would switch tactics at the right time, he would win.

Why?

Happy's training (which he spent a good time pretending to be worse than he was) wasn't the only one he had ever gotten in his life.

What no living person but him who knew that his father had let him be trained so that he could stand _all_ forms of torture (and when the billionaire said all, he meant all) and bring a person in hospital and/or kill someone without anything but his hands.

Not, that the genius intended to do this to the archer, but he was sure as hell capable of it.

"Meet in half an hour in my boxing ring."

* * *

Tony entered the room fifteen minutes earlier than he would have to, his hands already wrapped.

When he arrived, the other team members, Rhodey (who was on paid leave for a week and had decided to visit the Tower), Happy and Pepper were already assembled.

Bruce (who was the only one who was vaguely aware of what the genius was capable of due to them usually sharing a lab) was giving the genius a thumbs up.

Steve and Thor were in the corner talking about the fight which was about to happen, clearly expecting the Clint to win.

Happy, Rhodey and Pepper looked concerned about the billionaire, though Happy least out of them.

Clint stood on the left side of the ring already with Natasha next to him (but outside the ring) giving him either advice or telling him not to put the genius in hospital as he was needed for the Avengers. If it was the latter one, she'd be better off telling the billionaire.

"Scared Stark?" the archer called flexing his muscles as soon as he saw the engineer.

Everyone else immediately quieted.

"As if," the industrialist snorted. He went to Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and Bruce who were standing. He gave Pepper a kiss, handed his glasses to Rhodey (who put them in a box to make sure he didn't cheat – not that it was necessary as the glasses turned off when they were more than 1 meter away from the chip.) and clapped Bruce and Happy on the back.

Then he jumped in the ring with a back-flip. The genius could hear the others gasping and laughed.

"Ready, Clint?" Tony smiled cockily.

"Yeah. I'm not going to chicken out just cause you can do an admittedly amazing back-flip," the assassin retorted.

"Didn't expect you to," the blind man replied throwing his first punch on the archer, causing him to wince.

The archer threw back a punch, but the mechanic jumped aside in the last second.

This continued for a while in this order, with Clint getting hit way more than Tony, until the latter on decided that the fight had lasted long enough.

He started to fast and repeatedly punch Barton in his stomach.

Started, the archer huffed at first and then tried to react, but found himself unable to, as the inventor had already punched him to the ground by the time he was over the surprise of the engineer switching tactics.

Tony reached out with his right hand in the direction of Rhodey and commanded, "Glasses."

Absently Rhodey handed Tony the glasses.

Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, Thor and Clint stared at the billionaire in complete shock and utter disbelief. Even Bruce who had seen the mechanic lifting several heavy things (like 80kg, or 176lbs if that's what you prefer) was surprised.

"Keep your money, Legolas. I told ya I'm not weak", the man in question laughed, leaving the room, "So, excuse me, I have arrows to work on."

The others just stared there in shock until Bruce came to a realization. "Wait a second...did he say he's not a _paid_ assassin?"


End file.
